1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers, and in particular to generating random numbers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating random numbers with a liquid-and-plate based generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A random number generator is a computational or physical device designed to generate a sequence of numbers that does not have a pattern, so that the sequence can be treated as being random. Random number generators have existed since ancient times, in the form of dice and coin flipping, the shuffling of playing cards, the use of yarrow stalks and many other methods.
It is universally agreed is that any “random number generator” based solely on deterministic computation cannot be regarded as a “true” random number generator, since its output is inherently predictable. John von Neumann once famously said “Anyone who uses software to produce random numbers is in a state of sin”.
Even carefully chosen pseudo-random number generators are an unacceptable replacement for true random numbers for some applications. Rigorous (and expensive) numerical analysis is often needed to have confidence their use is acceptable in those applications in which they are appropriate. Particularly for security applications, the use of pseudo-random numbers instead of true random numbers can completely compromise the application for which they are being used.
There is a general consensus that true random numbers are most likely to be found by looking at physical processes which are, as far as we know, unpredictable. A physical random number generator is based on an essentially random atomic or subatomic physical phenomenon. Examples of such phenomena include radioactive decay, thermal noise, and shot noise. Physical random number generators that rely on quantum mechanical processes have the advantage that the sequences they produce are completely unpredictable, if we assume that current theories of quantum physics are correct.
Applications in scientific, military, and cryptography fields require true random numbers that are not deterministic. Because generating these true random numbers requires a source of entropy that can be used to create an unpredictable sequence, sensitive applications frequently use radioactive source as described above. The points in time that radioactive sources decay are in no way uniform or periodic. However, many entropy sources such as radioactive decay timing are often very expensive.
The above, as well as additional purposes, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.